Aaron Salsa
Aaron Salsa, also known by his gamertag "CantTakeMyJones45", is an FTW Police officer and the main protagonist of the the web-series "FTW Police". He is part of the Salsa family and is the younger brother to Jaina Salsa, a lieutenant-commander of the FTW Police force. Appearance In Season 1, he wears dark blue MJOLNIR Powered Assault Defender Helmet with a orange highlight, a Soldier Assault Torso Piece and Warrior Assault Shoulder pads. The FTW Police emblem can be seen on the left shoulder and he is usually seen carrying the standard Assault Rifle yet has been seen with a sniper rifle, plasma pistol and battle rifles in certain periods of time. In the FTW Police Mini-series "Solemn Time", he is seen wearing the full set of Mark IV blue armor. Gallery Aaron in Green.png|''Aaron under the effects of Joker's "Taboo" hack'' Aaron Salsa Solemn Time Armor.png|''Aaron in Halo 3'' Personality Aaron is a laid back and level head man who at some points in time can have instances where he can burst into anger whenever it involves Jake. He also is quite annoyed with how people generally think he's American when he is really Canadian, forcing him to state the facts to whoever is putting it out. Much like most officers, he holds a code of honor and never stoops to breaking the law or physically enforcing it. However, he tends to complain about the absurdity of his job as well as the situations surrounding him and his friends. An example can be in Episode 4 when two of Joker's bodyguards, "KingofKong64" and "TheQueens99" flew off a cliff to pursue a life of communism which prompted Aaron to become irritated from the experience and complaining about the personalities online. Despite his melancholy composure, he also has more of a fun side to him and has shown to be just as quirky as the rest like when in Episode 8 when he, along with Jake and Franky, ran off when Quincy mentioned "Olivia Wilde" and started to scrap amongst each-other. He also works as an anchor to Jake's random moments such as when Jake plays the hostage so that Aaron can react to it; yet Aaron has gotten used to it and thinks of it as just a strategy instead of a hindrance. Relationships Jaina Salsa Aaron has a very passive aggressive family relationship with his sister. Since she ran away from home a couple years ago, he has not seen her physically ever since. When they finally got together again to talk and be a family again, she would always be busy with police work that Aaron suddenly felt like nothing. Because of this, he distanced himself away from her every growing day despite her efforts to try and make amends. Whenever they are together, they can sometimes go into bickering fights about whatever is happening around them such as when Jaina accidentally scared Franky to fire his rocket launcher at the frozen Joker, thus wasting the best chance to end the mission. However, he does still like to think about her sometimes and does generally care for her at moments. Jake Delgresha Aaron and Jake's friendship has been a very interesting one at best as both work as a quirky yet reliable duo. Aaron does get annoyed whenever Jake fools around and somewhat complicates the objective yet never to the point of ever getting mad. Yet they do have their falling outs when in Episode 9 Jake wasted too much time trying to get information out of Lucas which gave Olive enough to kill him and make the mission for Aaron all the more frustrating. Aaron trusts Jake to calm the mood down whenever it seems too hectic, making their camaraderie much stronger than what people think. Frank "Franky" Puffton Franky is the leader of the gang and usually is the one person Aaron questions on why he was chosen as a "Red Hawk". With his clumsiness and downright neglect of safety and hygiene, Aaron is always trying to reassure Franky of some of his questionable hobbies like having a fascination with the imaginary girlfriend "Yukina". Yet despite that, he does have respect towards him and is always ready to follow whatever he plans. Quincy Van Calzone Aaron's first impression of Quincy was that he was a crude and unlikable person that deserved the time in prison. Yet his opinion has changed slightly when he started to realize how Quincy became to be, almost to a point where he believed that the incident 2 years ago was the cause of his tastelessness (although it was revealed by Franky that he was always a "dick"). Rivalries Sir Matthews Aaron, like Jake, doesn't like Sir Matthew's harassment and borderline offensive motivations. He dislikes his attitude towards Jake and as such, likes to talk back to him despite Matthew's being his superior before his defection. Kallamari Despite meeting each other in the past few episodes, Aaron has made fun of Kallamari tons of time, even though it was so that he can twist Kallamari's senses to gain an advantage. However, much like his frustration, he blames Kallamari for having him play this almost three month long goose chase and wishes for nothing more than to end Kallamari's clan. Abilities/Knowledge Despite his overall strategy to not engage all out, he does have a good sense of taking the opportunity whenever it is a good idea. He very much waits for whatever the enemy does and reacts accordingly to turn the situation in his favor. For example, during his fight against Kallamari, he quickly caught on that putting the hack leader on tilt was his best bet in beating him and as such, he cracked jokes and made comments against his clan to gain a mental advantage. However, this has led to him failing numerous times due to his poor perception like when he tried to shoot two stationary hackers with a sniper rifle yet was unable to hit at least one. He is considered by Jaina as a good police officer and is capable of taking on hackers deemed Level 4 or lower yet doesn't have enough power to take on Level 6 hackers. However, he has improved his ability in accuracy with medium range firearms when he battled the "Olive Garden" division of the KKK Leeches with the help of Jake, Franky and Quincy in Episode 9. Hacks "Maneuver" Hacks Maneuver hacks are the lowest form of hacks that're handed down to rookies for miscellaneous usage. Aaron uses these hacks to confuse targets with either distorting sounds or changing into different players. He hasn't used any of his maneuver hacks thus far in the series yet is scolded by his sister and many others for having it in his inventory. These hacks are a standard for newcomers in the police force and are usually discarded once officers buy or build their own. "Super" Hacks One of the most rarest hacks ever developed, Aaron is one out of a million with the right codecs to assemble it. With the help of Quincy, Aaron was implicated with these hacks very late in the game against the KKK Leeches and has no knowledge of how to use it and risks blowing himself up in the process. The hack has not been seen yet in the series. Weapons FTW Police are introduced to a vast amount of weapons to be used against hackers with Aaron being no exception. All weapons are modded by several technicians and have the ability to send players straight to headquarters if they're killed or defeated (some hackers have found loopholes in this). Aaron's primary weapons are the assault rifle and battle rifle, which he uses in both short and medium distance combat. Other weapons include the sniper rifle and the energy sword yet the sniper rifle is the only one seen thus far in action. His skill of the sword has yet to be revealed. History Season 1: The "Leech Incident" Mission Objective: "KenzySalts" and "JizzMyWeed" Aaron is doing his regular duties as a internet police officer. Keeping the peace and wiping out Level 1 hackers in the hopes of getting promoted from Lieutenant by successfully completing one more mission. This mission was against an unknown group of "mexicans" trying to steal files from the FTW Police. Aaron began in a short confrontation and, partnered with Jake, was able to terminate all three targets. Back at headquarters on the map "Vortex", he reports to his superior officer Sergeant "Sir Matthews" yet is turned down from a promotion due to the sergeant's distaste in Jake. Aaron blackmails Matthew by telling him that he could reveal Matthew's secret to the rest of the force but Matthew backfires it by telling Aaron about Jake's secret. However, after a call from an anonymous source, Matthew decides to give Aaron another chance by enlisting them in eliminating "KenzySalts" and "JizzMyWeed" of the infamous KKK Leech clan. Aaron accepts the mission and heads out with Jake to stake out a perimeter in Ragnarok. Aaron and Jake continue their stake out with Aaron explaining the details gathered together to tell Jake what they're up against. Suddenly, Kenzy and Jizz come up behind and capture both of them with the hopes of killing them off as a way to eliminate more officers. They revealed to have been tipped off by Sir Matthews, whose actually a spy that enlisted into the FTW Police to gather intelligence from them in order for the KKK Leeches to take control of the Delta Server, the weakest server of all. However, with some help from Jake, they managed to distract Jizz by making him fire his rail gun at Kenzy and escape to a warthog. A chase then follows as Aaron and Jake are constantly chased by Jizz, who is flying around in a Banshee trying to kill our heroes. Aaron realizes that before they left, Sir Matthews shut off their hacks and leaving them vulnerable to attack. As the chase continues, Jake jumps off the warthog while Aaron leads Jizz around the entire map while Jake sets up the spartan laser. Jake gets a good shot and fires down Jizz, bringing the chase to a close. As Aaron regroups with Jake, Sir Matthews comes by in a mongoose to "help" them capture Kenzy, whose still alive. However, Aaron and Jake turn their guns on Sir Matthews with Jake firing another spartan laser blast into Sir Matthews face and restoring their hacks back to normal setting. They find Kenzy underneath the hill they're standing on and bring him into headquarters. Mission Objective: "Firehead" (Solemn Time Mini-Series) Aaron and Jake sign up for a mission to track down a lone hacker by the name of "Firehead" from stealing the copies of police profiles and exchanging them with his partner. This meant Aaron and Jake had to go back to their old game to get those files back as it was where the trade would take place. They first headed off to a shopkeeper who might help them in finding Firehead yet as they arrive, the establishment is destroyed. Aaron decides that he could trace Firehead's location by scanning for any audio anomalies sent from an ideal location. Aaron luckily finds one and the duo overhear a past audio log detailing that the new map the trade would be happening is on "Sandtrap". Aaron and Jake waste no time in getting to the custom lobby as they confront Firehead in the open. Firehead flashes them and tries to run around the map to waste time. Aaron takes the wheel of a warthog as he and Jake tries to stop Firehead's process. After a few minutes, Jake instructs Aaron to lead Firehead towards a trap set by him to which he does. The plan doesn't work as Firehead takes Jake hostage and puts Aaron in a standstill. Firehead completes his transfer but is completely in shambles as his brother reveals the truth behind the files. As Firehead's brother kills connection, Jake throws down a power drain to sap Firehead's energy so that Aaron can deal the finishing blow. With false hopes that they stopped the information from being sent, Aaron and Jake leave the game to receive their promotions. Mission Objective: "Python of the Delta" Three months later, Aaron and Jake are sent on a passive assignment to watch over a matchmaking game in progress. They discuss about what happened on the Ragnarok server when Jizz left Kenzy to die and that it was maybe set-up. Suddenly, several players are killed to which both of them go and find out what's happening. It turns out to be nothing more than bait as they're then surrounded by several KKK Leech members followed by Croquet, who's actual goal besides killing everyone in-game was to seek revenge on the two policemen for their interference. Just as they thought they were about to meet the axe, Franky appears to take out the hackers and Croquet with relative ease. Soon after, they head down to Franky's base of operations to partner up with Franky about their next move. They gather information that Joker is the Leech's new producer and that he is in charge of developing high-tech hacks that could mean big trouble for the Delta server. After much talk, and some uncomfortable moments, Aaron and the group decide to enter Joker's server to gather intel and catch Joker. Mission Objective: "Joker" Aaron, Jake and Franky enter Joker's server and plan to eliminate his two bodyguards before ambushing Joker. Yet as they're about to rush in, Franky lags out; leaving Aaron and Jake completely alone. Suddenly, they duck for cover as Joker and his bodyguards try to shoot them down as they were listening to the whole conversation from the beginning. Joker leaves his minions to do the dirty work and Aaron and Jake try several ways to stop the firing. Aaron decides to try and shoot them with his sniper rifle, yet completely misses each shot due to poor aim. After finally getting rid of the bodyguards, Aaron and Jake join up with Franky, who at last connects again, as they rush towards Joker via warthog through some boxes blocking the road. The boxes don't break apart and the team is left humiliated with no way of getting out as Joker taunts them. Joker then explains many key points of the KKK Leeches plans, including that they wish to extract codecs needed for "Super" hacks from either three of them. Joker deduces that Franky can't be the carrier which means it could be either Aaron or Jake to posses it. However, Aaron and the group cause a massive explosion that propels them up into the air and safely onto the ground; putting the helpless hack producer into a predicament. Despite their plan working, Joker shoots them all with his plasma pistol to immobilize all three in their tracks. Aaron secretly presses a panic button to contact his sister for extra help until finally waking up again to find that all three have been affected by Joker's "Taboo" hack. The gang try to deduce a plan to get them out of this hack but Jake fools Joker to say the word "aristocrats" to freeze him in place in a very anti-climatic way. Aaron, Jake and Franky begin to sing cheers in their victory yet suddenly sense an even greater threat coming their way. To their surprise, Jaina comes up from behind to scare Franky into accidentally frag Joker before they can get him back to headquarters and end the mission. Aaron and Jaina start to talk it out with each other yet turns the conversation into a scolding fest that could've gone longer if not for Franky interfering. Jaina explains that in order to find a leech, they need to get one. In this case, she suggests that the group seek help from Quincy Van Calzone, a former FTW Police officer that turned rogue two years ago. The gang tried to get Jaina to also help them out yet she turns them down and Aaron reacts with humorous praise. After much debate, the team along with Jaina leave Joker's hideout before reinforcements arrive. Mission Objective: "Quincy Sharp" The group head to Dante's Rose, a private correction center used by the police to harbor hackers ranging from Level 1 to Level 10. Jaina, to the grief of Aaron, explains more in detail about how sending someone to prison works online as well as giving a more in-depth detail on how the ranks work for hackers. As they enter the Level 2 containment map, Aaron tries to kill the excitement of Jake who is starting to miss the point about how him and Jake could've easily died and gave away their account information. However, that theory was shot down quickly by Jaina who explains that officers don't lose anything unless under certain conditions. She also picks at him for still using "maneuver" hacks which embarrasses Aaron to a degree. After that, he, Jake and Franky head off to the Level 5 blockade to meet up with Quincy, leaving Jaina and continuing on. As they search the place for Quincy, a familiar voice speaks out. "KenzySalts" is revealed and is temporarily in Level 5 until there is enough room in the Level 2 cell. After a brief discussion, Aaron is attracted by the grunts and sounds of a brawl going on from faraway. He, with the rest of his partners, run forward to find Quincy beating a measly hacker into the ground. They approach Quincy and ask for his help in dealing with their problem to which he refuses almost instantly. Jake goes up and tries to ask once more until Quincy starts talking smack towards him with a racist remark. Aaron understandably gets agitated from this and turns to Franky to see if this is a good idea. However, Quincy finally decides to join them only because of Joker giving the KKK Leeches his hacks to be used without consent. Thus, Quincy joins and they head out of the Dante's Rose in search of the Leeches base. Mission Objective: "Olive Garden" After taking a few days to gather information, Aaron and the gang sit around Franky's base and wait for Quincy to find out where the Leeches are hiding. They manage to find a signal leading to a custom game lobby where "Olivia Wilde" is. Suddenly, Aaron, Jake and Franky sprint to the teleporter hub and start to bite at each-other's necks over trying to see what seems to be their idol. Quincy snaps them out and they focus on who should go in first to scout the area. Aaron decides that he should stay behind with Quincy to monitor while Jake and Franky meet up with Olivia Wilde on the map. After Jake and Franky leave, Quincy brings Aaron back to Franky's bunker and tells him that since he has the codecs for "Super" hacks, Quincy will try to put it together for him. A few minutes later, Quincy finally equips Aaron with the hacks yet the latter doesn't seem to feel anything. Quincy reassures Aaron that he needs to press a sequence together in order to activate them. With the information out of the way, Aaron starts to talk personally with Quincy on how he got into Dante's Rose to begin with. Quincy reveals that he stole a bunch of files from FTW headquarters and sold them for chump change in order to make a profit. This angers Aaron to an extent until he realizes that Quincy might have had his reasons to do it. Aaron reveals to Quincy that for most of his life, he was always being controlled by others and never did actions for himself. Until he joined the force and found many others who seek the same desire as he did, Aaron was a shell of something he couldn't understand. Aaron and Quincy have a good connection for a few minutes when suddenly, sirens go off and both turn towards the screen to find a red alert from Jake and Franky that they are under attack by a KKK Leech squad. Both Aaron and Quincy head out of Franky's base to help out their comrades. On Haven, Aaron and Quincy slip by undetected to find Jake and Franky, who've just escaped death by a hair. After explaining the situation, Aaron and the group decide to raise a counterattack against their pursuers. Lock and loaded, they storm the front and position themselves from a key location and begin to fire back at the KKK Leeches. The firefight goes on for several minutes with each side exhausting their resources. As the FTW Police officers are near out of ammunition, Jake runs out into the open to try and activated his latent abilities. An assassin appears out of nowhere to stab Jake in the back to which Aaron notices and tries to stop him. In but a short second, a wave of static shrieks the entire zone and swiftly knocks out the remaining enemy forces, leaving Aaron and the rest dumbfounded by what Jake did. Aaron and his group take the opportunity to interrogate the only surviving member of the Olive Garden squad, Lucas Body, and discover that there are 4 major figures in the clan, including Sir Matthews. Aaron tries to get more information out of Lucas yet doesn't get much as Jake interrupts the interrogation to try and learn more about where Sir Matthews is. Aaron tries to push Jake from disturbing the talk until a sniper bullet takes out their hostage through wall hacks. Aaron gets frustrated and lashes out at Jake, who also lashes out only to be stopped by Franky's voice explaining that they need to get out of the lobby. Jake says his apologies while Aaron walks out, frustrated that they're still continuing their trek to stop the leeches. Mission Objective: "FTW Police vs. KKK Leeches" Trivia * Aaron is voiced by Shay McLenehan, who is a frequent voice actor for many of the characters in the series. * Aaron's original deep voice has been taken out due to the director's feeling that it sound too similar to Franky. The original voice can be heard from Episode 1 to Episode 5. * Many technical errors have been noticed throughout the series, and in Aaron's case, he was seen with a white secondary color instead of blue in the first 5 minutes of Episode 1. * Aaron's last name, Salsa, was given to him by the director because of how Aaron can be level-headed at times despite some quirks and off on guard moments, something that is very similar to how Shay reacts to salsa dip. Weird, huh? * Salsa is referenced not to the dip but to the dance style as it is described as "spicy and hot". * Aaron's color scheme matches with Jake's color scheme as blue and white are the colors that're commonly used for the Sillitoe Tartan, a chequered pattern flag used by the United Kingdom, Australian and New Zealand police forces as well as other places like Chicago, U.S.A. and Canada. * Aaron and Jake's main colors are also apparent on common police jackets. * Aaron and Jake are inspired by various buddy cop films of the 80's and 90's; the most notable being "Lethal Weapon" despite several differences. __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__